


You’re Not Cool Unless You Pee Your Pants

by SpaMightWrite



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, Kink Meme, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/pseuds/SpaMightWrite
Summary: Ethan Carter III doesn’t see the big deal about peeing your pants. Drake Maverick sees things differently. But it’s important for people to bring different things to a relationship, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I tagged this adequately. Another kink meme fill. Anonymous wrote: 
> 
> “If you look at EC3's social media, he's been posting about Drake's 'accident' and teasing him/trying to make him feel better about it. (commenting the Billy Madison quote "you're not cool unless you pee your pants, posting a pic with Drake on TG with EC3 sporting a" wet spot") So I would like to see a fic where EC3 makes Drakes accident sexy and comforts him playfully like a good boyfriend. 
> 
> No humiliation please.”
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ethan Carter III thought about himself constantly. Of course he did - he figured others would if they looked as good as he did. But wasn’t the type of guy to be… introspective, for the most part. He certainly wasn’t stupid. But he hardly ever worried himself about the reason for these things. “Why” was not a question that he usually asked himself. About anything. 

So when he discovered he might be into some weird stuff, it didn’t concern him very much. He neither pursued nor denied it at the time. There was nothing that made him feel compelled to explore further. 

No thing. 

No one, either. 

Not until he and Drake Maverick became serious, anyway. 

Ethan did notice that Drake had a rather different way of thinking. “Neurotic” wasn’t a word in his vocabulary but it may have applied to some extent. “Prissy” was more like it, but he wasn’t enough of an asshole to say it to his face. Instead, Ethan would say things like, “I like how you care about stuff. It’s important, you know?”

He figured that’s why they made such a good pair. Drake could do all the introspection for the both of them. And Ethan had enough raw charisma to match. 

And that’s how things got weird. But in a good way. Ethan certainly thought so. 

~

“Fuck,” Ethan heard Drake say behind him. 

They were at Drake’s place that day, but as soon as he arrived he discovered there was a problem. His toilet was broken and it would continue to be unusable for hours, maybe even half a day, before they could get someone to replace it. 

So, he couldn’t leave, but he also couldn’t use his bathroom for one of its vital intended purposes. Drake was rather worried about the whole thing, so Ethan thought he could help by keeping him company. Ethan had parked himself on the couch and turned on the TV while Drake busied himself in the kitchen. 

When he heard the expletive, Ethan glanced back over his shoulder and spotted Drake leaning against the bathroom door in frustration, bent over slightly at the waist. It occurred to him how cute Drake looked like that, but there were more important matters at hand. 

“What’s the problem?” Ethan asked, popping open another can of sparkling water. 

“I could really use a piss.” Drake sighed and stalked back over to the couch, flopping dramatically down next to Ethan. “This whole thing is really inconvenient. Why am I paying so much for this flat if they can’t get anyone up to fix the basic facilities, I ask you!”

Ethan shrugged and reached over to lightly massage the back of Drake’s neck with one hand. Drake wriggled out of Ethan’s grasp and crossed one leg over the other. “I appreciate the sentiment, but relaxing isn’t a great idea for me at the moment.”

“Why not use the sink?” Ethan asked, and upon Drake’s bristling he added, “I’m not gonna judge.”

“That’s unsanitary. I’m meant to wash my hands or dishes in there, you know. Besides, I doubt I could even get myself to…” His cheeks reddened. “It just wouldn’t work.”

“You could take a shower and just pee in there. Everybody does that.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “That’s not entirely accurate.”

Ethan laughed and patted Drake on the shoulder. “Can’t even do that? It all goes to the same place, who cares?”

“I’ve been trained to use a toilet and that’s what I’m used to. I’m sorry I can’t just let loose whenever and wherever like _some_ people.” Drake winced and rubbed the sides of his thighs with both hands.

“Not like you have much of a choice. But anything’s better than pissing your pants, right?” 

The smaller man gave up and shoved his hands into his crotch. “The possibility is growing closer with every minute.”

Ethan had been joking. He wasn’t sure Drake was, though. Then, Ethan stopped joking, and spoke before he could think about it. 

“That’s kinda hot,” Ethan remarked. 

“... What?!”

“What?”

They both stared at each other with a different but equally intense sort of incredulity. 

Drake broke the silence, hunching over with shame. “Don’t mock me right now, Ethan, _please_. This situation is rather embarrassing.”

“I’m not!” The taller one gently wrapped his arms around Drake’s shoulders and continued, “I promise I’m not makin’ fun of you. I’m just…” Ethan gave it a moment’s thought before explaining. “I’m into that sorta stuff, maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Yeah. Like, haven’t you ever noticed it feels really good to hold it in sometimes?”

Drake narrowed his gaze while Ethan looked back at him with the utter obliviousness of a Labrador retriever. 

“Can’t say I have,” he answered as diplomatically as he could. “You do realize your personal experiences aren’t universal, don’t you?”

Ethan shrugged. 

“Either way—” Drake stood but immediately regretted the decision. His bladder sloshed inside him and made the tip of his cock ache with the tension. Going back to his prior position would only make things worse, though. So he leaned over the arm of the couch for the moment, one hand buried between his legs, giving up on any semblance of composure. “Either way, this scintillating discovery doesn’t quite solve my problem.”

A mischievous grin came over Ethan’s face. “Or does it?”

“I swear to Christ,” Drake muttered under his breath. The swearing soon gave way to a desperate gasp as a small spurt escaped into the fabric of his boxers before he could stem it, and it soaked warm against the front of his jeans. “Oh, fuck.” His hand wasn’t even covering that part of his pants. The little wet spot bloomed in the space between his thigh and his crotch. 

Ethan saw it immediately. His face went half red, and he covered his mouth with one hand. Wearing sweatpants was a poor choice that day, as his arousal was already beginning to show. 

Drake huffed as he regained control of himself and looked back up at Ethan. “Don’t just sit there with your jaw on the floor, help me!”

“Uh, right.” He shook himself out of his aroused stupor and stood up. “Wh-What should I do?”

“Anything, _please_.” Drake let out a whimper as the damp spot gained another few centimeters. “I’m going to lose it—“

“Bathroom!” Ethan exclaimed, as if it was somehow the obvious answer all along. 

“You absolute numpty, how will that—?!” He didn’t get a chance to complete that sentence. Ethan scooped Drake up in his arms at that moment, bridal-style, and jogged to the bathroom, stopping only to open the door. 

“Are you thick?” Drake shouted, the strain clear in his voice. His hands squeezed between his thighs, but it was futile at that point.

“Oh yeah,” Ethan chuckled. “You know I’m thick, babe.”

“The bloody toilet is—“

“Yeah, I know,” came the matter-of-fact reply. “But at least there’s no carpet in here.” He gently deposited Drake on his feet in the dry bathtub and looked far too proud of himself for doing essentially nothing. 

“But… my pants.” Drake squirmed on his feet, still trying to hold on even as the wet patch began spreading down his left leg. “Actually, forget my pants, what about my _dignity?_ ” 

His eyebrows furrowed with concern. “You think I care about stuff like that?”

“Well, yes, how can I expect you to respect me as a grown man if I humiliate myself like this?”

Ethan laughed lightly but not mockingly. “You’re the same guy. Why would it change how I thought about you?”

Drake’s expression softened at that. Overthinking was sort of his wheelhouse. “I suppose it wouldn’t. Not with you.” Control was slipping from him faster and faster with every passing moment. “Fuck… I can’t—I can’t hold it—“

Ethan leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Drake’s, giving him a short kiss on the lips before murmuring. “It’s okay, man.”

Good thing it was okay. Drake shuddered under Ethan’s shadow and his knees went weak. And suddenly, a hot, uncontrollable stream was soaking into his jeans, spreading the wet patch across his crotch and all over the front of his left leg. He hadn’t yet let go of himself, as if he could still hope to contain the flood. All this did was make his hands drip with his urine, which splashed loudly against the floor of the tub. 

“Wow,” Ethan whispered to himself, hoping Drake wouldn’t be able to hear him over the splattering noises. 

He absolutely could hear him. But Drake was too wrapped up in himself to react. The immense relief was making his eyes water. His jeans were inundated, shining with wetness, and streaming out of the cuffs. His socks were completely soaked by this point. 

His stream began weakening, though he was still unable to control himself at all. Standing in a cooling puddle and listening to himself drip steadily, Drake finally relaxed and took his hands away from his crotch to assess the damage. There was still a small, glistening trail down his left leg where the last trickle was traveling. The entire front of his lower body was soaked in a dark patch. The hem of his shirt was wet, too. 

“Ugh,” Drake groaned and winced at the feeling of his clothes clinging wetly to his skin. “It’s everywhere…”

“That’s okay,” Ethan assured him. It was impossible to hide his arousal. It was clear, given the tent he was pitching in his sweatpants. But he could take care of that later. Drake needed his care far more at that moment. “Let’s get these off so you can shower.”

Drake nodded and sniffled a little, a side effect of his eyes tearing up moments ago. He unzipped his jeans while Ethan turned around to drag the clothes hamper closer to the bathtub. When he turned back around, Drake was struggling to pull his skinny jeans off. 

Ethan squatted down, grasped the waistband with both hands, and pulled them down all the way. In the time he spent down there, he got a much closer look at just how desperate Drake had been. There was hardly a dry spot on his boxers, and the jeans were entirely wet now that they had been in the puddle. 

Ethan swallowed and stood up straight, picking up the jeans as he did so and dropped them into the hamper. He wanted to hold onto them a little longer, feel the warmth remaining in them, but maybe another day. 

Drake took off his shirt, boxers, and socks on his own before placing them gingerly in the hamper with his thumb and forefinger. 

Drake sighed as he turned toward the faucet, but immediately turned back to say, “You’ll not speak a word of this to anyone, or—“

Ethan suddenly reached forward and embraced Drake tightly. A few moments passed before Drake melted into the hug and rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder. He rubbed Drake’s back gently for a few moments before letting him go. 

“I wouldn’t even think about it.” 

Drake nodded and managed a slight smile. As he started the faucet, he noticed Ethan starting to take off his own shirt. 

Before he could ask, Ethan piped up, “Uh. Can I join ya?”

Well. At least there was a plus side to this whole debacle. Drake resolved not to think too hard about this situation; he could stand to just try and enjoy whatever felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got commissioned on tumblr to write a sequel chapter! This one has slightly different tags so be sure to check them. Hope you enjoy!

That day replayed over and over in Drake’s head. And he had no idea why. 

Well, he knew _why_. It was a particularly harrowing experience that he would have loved to forget. And wanting to forget something made it so much easier to remember at random hours. It didn’t help he had to face the plumber later that afternoon; at least the toilet was fixed without any more trouble. And even though Ethan was much nicer to him than he could have ever asked for, he would have rather not have gone through the embarrassment in the first place. 

What was truly baffling about it was the way the memory made him feel. Ashamed, yes. Ineffectual, also yes. 

But the thought of it made his heart skip in a much different way than he would have ever expected. And every time he recalled how it felt to lose control of himself, let go of every tension in his body, and leave a giant wet stain all over his pants, he felt his loins awaken. It was so warm, so wet, and so very filthy. 

It was strange. Extremely strange. 

Well, not as strange as it could be. Ethan was certainly into it. And ever since then he would occasionally (and very gently) tease Drake in private by quoting some Adam Sandler film: “You’re not cool unless you pee your pants.” He found that mildly embarrassing, but mostly amusing. Definitely endearing on Ethan’s part, trying to make him feel better about it. 

Anyway, at the very least, Drake could rest assured that he wouldn’t scare off his boyfriend if this turned out to be something he wanted. 

He’d have to find out _if_ he truly wanted it, though. And that meant, to his horror and anticipation, a test. 

If he didn’t have a good time, he could forget about it forever.

And if he did? Well. Ethan would be in for a pleasant surprise, wouldn’t he?

Drake didn’t really own any clothes he’d consider tatty or disposable. But he did have sweatpants sitting unworn in the back of one of his dresser drawers. They should be easy enough to clean, at least. 

During his next day off, Drake spent a lot of time with preparation and false starts. Unlearning all of his toilet training for the past 30 or so years was proving difficult. He chickened out more than once, jumping out of the bathtub where he’d been standing to use the toilet. The benefit to all of this was he was staying very well hydrated. But it was difficult not to psych himself out. 

If he was so close to the toilet, it was nigh impossible to let go in his pants. 

So he decided he would have to do it elsewhere. Otherwise it would be far too tempting to do it the normal way. 

Half the towels in his apartment were now in his living room, spread out and stacked flat on the floor in front of his television. Drake set a bare wooden chair on top of them and sat down. He thought a distraction might help him take his mind off of the anxiety that was holding him back. And so the television went on, he cracked open a can of sparkling water, and waited. 

One can became two. Two became three. By that point, his stomach was mildly distended from both the liquid and the carbonation, so he deemed it appropriate to stop there. His bladder wasn’t quite full yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. 

Drake tested the waters by leaning back in the chair for a moment and placing a hand on his lower stomach under his shirt. His fingertips kneaded the pubic region, finding the organ behind it was firm but yielding. Just touching himself there was making him mildly aroused. That was certainly an indication. He took a deep breath and tried to relax for the next hour or so. 

Focusing on the television became increasingly difficult as time ticked by. Before he knew it, he was starting to lean back with his pelvis shifted forward to relieve some of the pressure. And it was only when he started to feel the tip of his cock start to ache that he realized just how full he was. 

He attempted to sit up, but found it only placed more tension on his swollen bladder. With a moan, he slid a hand between his legs and bent forward. His soft cock was starting to stiffen in his hand just from the feeling of holding back his urine. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself. “That would do it.” Drake thought back to prior times in his life where he had to hold it for long periods of time. He hadn’t been entirely honest with Ethan the other day. He had thought about this phenomenon in the past, but he wasn't able to admit it at the time. He remembered a pleasure welling up from his gut whenever it happened, but he assumed everyone felt that way. After all, it involved his genitals, so he figured it was normal to experience some small measure of arousal. 

Maybe it wasn’t as common as he’d originally thought. 

A gasp escaped his lungs as he felt a trickle leak into his underwear and soak into the thick cotton fabric. As the wet spot began to cool, he clenched his entire body to stop the flow. How ironic that he was trying so hard to hold back when his goal was to let go. But the struggle was actually part of the fun, he found. He wondered if Ethan liked to do the same thing, or if he preferred just to watch…

He’d find out later. He was having his own fun for now. 

Another leak came out. And he wasn’t sure if he’d done it on purpose or if it just happened outside of his control. That in and of itself was exciting. The dampness soaked through the front of his sweatpants and warmed against his fingers. He rubbed against the wet spot and let out a moan. 

He wanted more. Even more relief. More warmth. More of his clothes to be marked like this. 

Drake shoved his other hand into his crotch. He wanted to feel it happening. His mind fogged over with a strange and exciting craze for this sensation, and he was too aroused to think about it with any sort of logic or clarity. He relaxed his lower body for a few moments, and when the flow started, he instinctively started forcing it out into his sweatpants. 

His hands were entirely wet and hot in just seconds. He felt the flow run against the cotton and against his hands as it also cascaded down his thighs. A puddle began growing from his crotch on the wooden seat, fed by the rivulets splashing out between his fingers. The fabric of his sweatpants clung to his legs as they became soaked inch by inch. Somehow, over the sound of his heaving breaths, he heard the deluge pattering quietly as it trickled from the cuffs of his pants to the towels below him. 

It almost felt too good to move. Almost. His face burning with arousal, Drake moved his hands out of the way and looked down at himself. He gasped at the sight of the small sparkling fountain emerging from the front of his sweatpants, which caused ripples in the puddle that was now spilling over the edge of the chair. 

That was too much for him. As the flow finally slowed and stopped, his cock immediately started swelling and hardening against the wet cotton. It wouldn’t take much to get him off. He was aching for it as the soaked fabric started to cool. 

But he couldn’t finish himself just yet. He wiped his hands off on his shirt, reached for a nearby bottle of hand sanitizer, and cleaned his fingers as best he could. Once it was dry, he picked up his cell phone from the side table. 

“Are you alone?” he wrote to Ethan in a text message. He thanked God for autocorrect; his hands were shaking from the newness and excitement of the situation. 

“Yeah why?” came the reply less than a minute later. It was somewhat unlike Drake to do this sort of thing. But it made for a better surprise. 

Drake snapped a selfie from the chest down, which showed his hard dick tenting the front of his soaked pants, what remained of the puddle on the chair, and the wet patch on the towels below it. He wrote along with the photo: “Am I cool yet?”

It didn’t take ten seconds after the message was delivered for Ethan to reply: “Djslsjdjskdjskaks”. 

A sick sort of grin spread across Drake’s face. He loved the rare occasion where he could cause Ethan’s brain to short-circuit. 

A second message came in a few moments later. “You did that for me??” 

It took him some thought to decide on a reply. He settled on: “Yes. But also for me.” Drake relished in imagining the look on Ethan’s face. And he hoped to see it soon. 

As if on cue, Ethan sent, “I’m coming over tomorrow. If that’s cool.”

“Very cool. Can’t wait.”

That gave Drake plenty of time to do his laundry. He figured wearing the same clothes as in the photo would give Ethan quite the thrill when he opened the door. But he’d need to wash them first. And the six or so towels he used to save his carpet. 

He imagined Ethan would be pulling himself off to that photo rather immediately. So it was only fair that he expend some of this energy well in advance of the next evening. 

Drake set his phone back down momentarily, but heard it buzz and so picked it back up. He let out a gasp as he opened the photo Ethan sent him. There was Ethan, his shirt pulled up to reveal his golden abs, and his long, hard dick resting against his lower stomach. 

Drake proceeded to do exactly what he expected Ethan to be doing at that moment. Staring lustfully at the photo, Drake reached down and placed his dominant hand over the bulge beneath the fabric. He began rubbing his palm over his cock, stimulating himself with his stained pants. The pleasure was almost too intense to handle already. The combination of Ethan’s godly form and the filthiness of what he’d just done was overwhelming. It wasn’t five minutes before his cock shot off inside his clothes, dirtying them further, leaving him panting and shuddering on the chair. 

A minute passed before he decided to take just one more photo before he saw Ethan the next day. He sent him a close-up of the new, white and shining spot on the moist fabric. Not long after, he received a photo in return of a splatter of cum sitting on Ethan’s chest and stomach. 

Drake smiled and leaned back in the chair. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, for sure. 

~ 

The moment Drake opened the door, Ethan was all over him. He locked Drake in a kiss before the door had even shut behind him. Drake made sure to wear the same shirt and sweatpants, though they were now clean and dry with no trace of what had happened to them the day before. 

They stumbled backward together onto the couch, where Ethan laid on his back and pulled Drake into his lap. After extracting his tongue from Ethan’s throat, Drake smiled down at him with mischievous intent. 

“Well, it’s lovely to see you, too.”

Ethan grinned back at him, letting out a sigh as Drake shifted his ass over Ethan’s clothed erection. “You are the hottest person on the planet, Drake. You gotta know that.”

“I don’t like to brag, but I won’t dispute it, either.” Drake slid his legs back and laid his head against Ethan’s chest, burying his face into the scent of his cologne. 

With a kiss to Drake’s head, Ethan asked somewhat sheepishly, “You’re… really into that too, though? You weren’t just doing that to get me off?”

Drake chuckled wryly and reached a hand under Ethan’s shirt. “No, my dear. It turns out I’m the same brand of interesting as you.”

Ethan nodded with an unusually serious expression on his face, which amused Drake. “Nice.” He went on a moment later, “Damn, though. Wearing the same stuff. That’s a good touch.”

“I did have to wash them, I hope you understand.”

The larger man reached down and touched the hem of Drake’s sweatpants, purring, “Doesn’t matter. You and me both know what happened in ‘em. Far as I’m concerned, they’re marked for life. I’m gonna remember how hot and dirty you are every time I see you wear these.”

He blushed deeply and nuzzled into Ethan’s chest. “Anyway, I don’t know how long it’ll take me, but I have been keeping well-hydrated today…” Drake murmured. “Would you like to take me to the bathroom?”

Ethan reacted with an enthusiasm usually reserved for things like Christmas morning or sales on his favorite protein powder. He sat up and picked up Drake in his arms, just as he had on the day that started all of this. There was less of a sense of urgency this time. But not by much. 

“Can’t say I’m desperate at the moment,” Drake admitted as Ethan set him down on the tiled floor. They both stepped into the tub, regardless, as they had planned to end up there anyway. “I hope you don’t mind waiting around a bit in here.”

Ethan bit his lower lip as he looked Drake up and down, as if sizing up a meal he was about to devour. “I don’t uh… I don’t need to wait for you. I kinda…” He chuckled with some measure of bashfulness. “I’ve been holding it all morning. ‘Cuz I knew I was coming.”

“Oh?” Drake placed his hands on Ethan’s perfectly sculpted hips. “So, do you plan to piss your pants for me, this time?”

“Nah.” Ethan leaned down and pressed his forehead against Drake’s. “I’m gonna piss yours.”

“Oh.” 

Drake hadn’t considered that he would break his personal record for the fastest erection he’d ever gotten. But that was life with Ethan. 

Drake’s face was burning as Ethan kissed him on the forehead and reached toward the waistband of his jeans. Ethan undid the button and zipper, pulling his flaccid length out. Drake gasped upon spotting a shining bead of liquid at the tip of Ethan’s dick, unsure if it was precum or urine and was all the more excited for it. 

“Fuck, Ethan,” Drake moaned as he leaned forward into his neck. He was shaking. “This is… I can’t...”

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Ethan took his hands off his dick for a moment to rub Drake’s shoulders. “You all right?”

“Yes,” he shuddered. “Very all right. I’m just…” He let out a breath. “I hope you aren’t expecting me to last very long.”

Ethan smiled and kissed Drake on the lips once more. “All I’m expecting is we have a lot of fun.”

With that, Ethan pulled at the waistband of Drake’s sweatpants and placed his dick behind its border. It brushed up against the aching bulge in Drake’s underwear, making him whimper with anticipation. The first small spurt practically undid him as it soaked into his underwear, but he did his best to hold back. Drake clutched Ethan at the forearms to steady himself. He sensed that standing was going to be a struggle very soon. 

Ethan then let out a moan of relief as his whole body seemed to relax. A high-pitched whine came from Drake as his entire crotch suddenly became hot and wet. He heard the hiss of Ethan’s flow, followed by the echo of it splattering against the bottom of the tub, before he felt his legs become soaked. The stream vibrated against his erection and stimulated him like nothing else ever had. 

Drake’s hips hitched and he leaned his head to rest against Ethan’s pecs. It was lucky he had strong arms, otherwise he would have collapsed right then and there. He looked down to see the flood in his pants and wasn’t disappointed. The entire front of his sweatpants had once more gone very dark grey and shining in the fluorescent light. 

Ethan had claimed Drake in almost every conceivable way prior to this night. But now, on a primal and irrevocable level, Ethan had marked him. And he would continue to do so, as it would turn out. 

Ethan briefly contracted his muscles and pulled his cock out of Drake’s pants. Drake was disappointed momentarily; he’d expected there to be so much more. But he was very pleased when Ethan took his dick in hand and aimed it at Drake’s stomach, letting out a sigh as his stream started up again as strong as ever. Drake’s shirt immediately clung to him as the deluge fell in tiny streams down his clothed cock and legs again. 

He couldn’t stand it anymore. Drake let go of Ethan’s arms, placing one hand over his stomach and the other over his crotch. Both hands became soaked immediately. The wet fabric beneath his fingers only made him throb that much more. 

Ethan smiled as he directed the flagging stream just a little higher to wet Drake’s chest. Watching his boyfriend coming completely undone from this was making it difficult to stay soft enough to keep going. Especially since Drake was rubbing himself through his pants and whimpering with desperate pleasure. Luckily, he was nearly empty. Speckles of liquid splattered over his hand and left tiny raindrop-like stains on his own shirt and jeans. 

Ethan pushed the last dribbles out and let them fall against Drake’s hand. He took a moment to appreciate his handiwork, gazing upon Drake’s lustful expression and the wet patches all over his clothes. 

“How’s that feel?” Ethan asked, pulling on his quickly-hardening length. 

Drake let out a breathy chuckle and pushed down the hem of his pants and underwear. His cock bounced free, standing straight and twitching. “Feels like you’re all over me,” he replied with a smirk. 

“Not quite yet.”

Ethan shifted forward and thrust his hips against Drake’s. Their cocks pressed together, making the both of them moan. Ethan then wrapped his large fist around the both of their lengths and started rubbing, causing a wet sound to punctuate their sounds of pleasure. 

Drake knew he wouldn’t last long like this. The smell of Ethan all over him, feeling both of their cocks pulse together, and hearing Ethan’s grunts of desire. Drake gasped loudly as he came all over Ethan’s pumping hand, which carried him through his orgasm. Ethan wasn’t far behind, though. Drake came down as Ethan spurted hot all over his stomach. 

Both of them panting with their spent efforts, they put their dicks away. Ethan nodded toward the bottom of the tub and sat with his legs flat in front of him. Having just ejaculated, Drake felt the urge for another kind of release as he crouched down over Ethan’s lap. 

“My turn?” Drake asked with a grin. He took Ethan’s tired smile as approval. Drake placed his hands on Ethan’s shoulders, knelt down with Ethan’s lap between his legs, and let go. 

His damp sweatpants soaked again with his own relief, which transferred in the form of a shining wet spot over Ethan’s jeans. Ethan moaned at the warm feeling and wrapped his arms around Drake’s waist, squeezing his buttocks. Both of their pants now sharing a large wet patch, Drake ran empty rather quickly and collapsed into Ethan’s arms. 

They would lie like that for a few more minutes before they started getting cold. A shower would warm them back up, as would the nap they took together in bed afterward. 

A few hours later, Drake awoke with his swollen bladder aching to be emptied. He nudged Ethan awake, hugged close to his back, and mumbled in his ear. 

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
